


You and I

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Continuazione di "Keep This Between Us"
Series: Writober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta storia della serie Writober 2020, il prompt questa volta è 1K **

"Hai dei capelli bellissimi...sei tutto bellissimo!" sospirò Marwan, mentre passava le dita tra i morbidi riccioli di Luca, entrambi sdraiati sul letto ancora vestiti.

Avevano continuato a baciarsi per diverso tempo, e se in un primo momento Marwan aveva tentato comunque di tenersi a freno, quando l'altro aveva preso le sue mani e se l'era messe sul culo, si era rilassato totalmente, strusciandosi sul magnifico corpo dell'attore italiano.

"Sai già come sarà il tuo personaggio?"  
"Mi hanno detto che non devo rasarmi...e il tuo?"  
"Non hanno parlato di barba, quindi non saprei..."  
"Hai letto la scena del van?"

Luca arrossì.

"Sì...dobbiamo baciarci per davvero, la cosa un po' mi inquieta..."  
"Ma come, ci siamo baciati fino a due minuti fa..."  
"Questo è diverso. Qui siamo solo tu e io..."

Marwan sorrise, e gli accarezzò la guancia arrossata, sentendo la barbetta di lui pungergli la pelle.

"Chissà quanti ciak dovremo fare di quella scena...dici che mi verrà l'irritazione?"  
"Per la mia barba dici? L'ho rasata l'altro ieri..." e si passò la mano sul viso, incontrando resistenza.  
"Uhm..."  
"In effetti...senti, io me la taglio, così per te non sarà un grosso problema, e non ti verrà l'irritazione, d'accordo?"

L'uomo gli sorrise ampiamente, avvicinandosi e baciandolo dolcemente sulla fronte.

"Sei un angelo, grazie del pensiero"  
"Ti pare per così poco!"

\---

"Senti ma..." cominciò Marwan, fermandosi un secondo per soppesare le parole "non hai caldo?"

Luca lo fissò, poi sogghignò e si tirò su in ginocchio sul letto.

"Hai caldo?"  
"Un po'..."

Cominciò a slacciarsi la cintura, sfilandola con un sol gesto e lasciandola cadere a terra.

"E adesso?"  
"Uhm, come prima..."

La malizia certo non mancava a nessuno dei due, ma le redini del gioco le teneva Luca, quindi Marwan decise di lasciarlo fare, per vedere dove andava a parare.

"E adesso?" disse l'altro, sbottonandosi la camicia, lasciando intravvedere lembi di pelle chiara.  
"Uhm...non saprei..."

Luca sogghignò, scuotendo la testa e si alzò in piedi in bilico sul letto, slacciandosi i pantaloni, con l'evidente intenzione di toglierseli. Marwan lo fermò, tirandolo giù a sedere, e poi a sdraiarsi su di lui, mezzo vestito.

"Non...non farlo, non so se potrei trattenermi..."  
"Chi dice che devi?"  
"Io..."

Il giovane italiano sembrava triste, anche arrabbiato, umiliato.

"Non è che non ti desideri, anzi lo vorrei tanto. Ma non ancora...abbiamo tempo, non voglio bruciare le tappe..."

Luca non rispose, cercando di trovare la posizione migliore.

"Luca, ascoltami. Tu sei bellissimo, sia dentro che fuori. Vorrei conoscerti meglio, vorrei che diventassimo amici. Tutto il resto se deve venire verrà, ma davvero vorrei andarci piano, ci tengo a quello che potrebbe nascere tra noi, non voglio bruciarti subito, spero tu capisca..."  
"Ho esagerato? Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?"  
"No no..." e lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la pelle nuda sotto la camicia sbottonata "io sto bene se tu stai bene...voglio solo questo, che stiamo bene insieme"  
"Io sto bene...anche troppo bene" mormorò il giovane, sentendo tirare le sue parti basse.  
"Tira?"  
"Un po'"  
"Colpa mia?"  
"Ti sei mai guardato allo specchio? Certo che è colpa tua! Sei dannatamente sexy, Marwan!"

Lo baciò, ancora, ancora e ancora, sempre dolcemente, senza fretta.  
Le lingue si toccarono e un lieve gemito proruppe dal petto del più giovane, suono dolce per le orecchie dell'altro.

\---

"Ti va di restare?"  
"No...è meglio se vado a dormire nella mia stanza, che poi è solo qui accanto. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non esitare, okay?"

Luca annuì, lasciando andare la mano dell'altro.

"Buona notte"  
"Notte..."

La mattina dopo, e per le successive tre settimane, furono talmente impegnati con il bootcamp per imparare a sparare, usare una spada e coreografare le scene di combattimento, che quasi non ebbero il tempo di trovarsi insieme da soli.

Matthias era arrivato come previsto il giorno successivo, profondendosi in scuse per il ritardo e facendo subito amicizia con tutti gli attori.

"E' bello vero?"  
"Chi?"  
"Ma come chi, Matthias! Dove hai gli occhi Luca?"  
"Niente..." rispose con un mezzo sorriso, voltando leggermente lo sguardo a cercare l'olandese, che subito incrociò il suo sguardo, incatenandolo.

Mimò le parole "stasera" e Luca accennò un sì senza farsi notare. Aveva voglia di ripetere il loro tête-à-tête, magari stavolta sarebbe riuscito a vedere l'altro mezzo nudo.

Quella sera, appunto, dopo cena, Luca andò a bussare alla stanza accanto alla sua, e Marwan gli aprì subito, tirandolo dentro e baciandolo con foga sull'ingresso, stringendo con una mano un fianco e con l'altra tenendolo per la nuca.

"Wow...che benvenuto da re!"  
"Ci voleva, mi sei mancato troppo! Le tua labbra, la tua voce, il tuo sguardo. Mi è mancato tutto..."

Si avviarono verso il letto, gli sguardi pieni di fuoco liquido.

"Stasera fa davvero caldo!" esclamò Luca, e senza attendere oltre si tolse la maglietta, restando a petto nudo.

Notò subito il guizzo di desiderio negli occhi neri dell'altro, e rimase a guardarlo con malizia.

"Stavolta non mi fermerai. Ti vedrò senza maglietta, dovessi strappartela a morsi..." sospirò a mezza voce l'italiano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"E' tutto qui? Mi vuoi vedere senza maglietta? Bastava chiedere..." e si levò la maglietta nera che indossava quel giorno, scoprendo il fisico scolpito ad arte.

Luca lo divorò con lo sguardo, e poi seguì le curve dei suoi muscoli con la punta delle dita, mentre Marwan lo teneva vicino a sé per i fianchi.

"Sexy..."  
"Meraviglioso..."  
"Dici?"  
"Come devo fare a dimostrartelo?"  
"Un paio di idee le avrei...ma mi accontenterò della tua iniziativa, qualunque essa sia..."

"Mi lasci le redini?"  
"Non sono mica una carrozza! O stai insinuando che sono largo?!"

L'attore olandese lo zittì con un bacio appassionato, infilandogli la lingua in bocca e facendolo, di fatto, sciogliere completamente, tanto che dovette reggerlo in piedi quando al giovane cedettero le ginocchia.

"Hai ancora caldo?"  
"No...ora ho freddo...stringimi!"

Detto fatto, erano stesi su letto l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, e si baciavano di tanto in tanto, sospirando di piacere ogni qual volta uno dei due approfondiva il bacio di più.

"Sei perfetto..." sospirò Marwan sulla bocca di Luca, baciandolo ancora "dannatamente e follemente perfetto per me..."

_continua..._


End file.
